


Rival - Unfated

by GreenAppleSause



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Wrote This On My Phone, I’ve never written second person before, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenAppleSause/pseuds/GreenAppleSause
Summary: Tsukishima always knew there was something different about Kageyama and Hinata. He just never realised how drawn into their strangeness he would be.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio (implied), Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Rival - Unfated

**Author's Note:**

> I got hit with the idea for this while messaging a friend, immediately started writing it while still messaging her, and I’m writing this note less than an hour and a half after starting this fic, because I’m impulsive.
> 
> But hey Haikyuu fandom, I’m back and better!
> 
> \- Apple

You aren’t too sure at what point you stopped just tolerating them and started thinking of them as reluctant friends.

You know it had started before the winter training camp where there was only one of them. You think it might have been during the summer training camp where it started, when they were fighting, but you aren’t sure.

You remember following behind them on a bike, on a winter night, the city around the three of you unfamiliar. You remember the way street lamps reflected orange and blue from them.

You remember realising, in that moment, that they truly were made for each other.

You know that was the moment you realised you were in love with both of them.

And you know that was the moment when you knew you had no chance with either of them.

You watched their fights and their growth over the next two years, feigning indifference at every turn.

You sat by as the only one from your quintet who did not receive a title, as they were deemed vice captain and ace.

You tried to shrug off the announcement of one of them moving halfway across the world.

You had not faltered in your poker face until that point, not in years. But those two always did seem to work their way past any wall, be it in a match, or your own emotional ones.

You avoided watching games where either of them played, even your own past ones, because you do not believe you could take the reminders of how they flew and glided across the court.

You miss the laughs from one and the light tugs on his jersey from another. You miss their shouting, you miss them.

When they have a match against each other - _finally_ you think - you are dragged along for the reunion. They haven’t seen each other in three years. You haven’t seen them in three years.

You look down at the court, where they play as the rivals they were always meant to be, that they were destined to be, and you know this is how it is always going to be.

Them, the stars in the centre, unreachable, and you, in the stands, watching, lost in the sea of faces that they barely register.


End file.
